


никогда не полюблю снова

by ghostunderrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Taylor Swift, I’m new to post here so if I’m missing some tags please inform me, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little ooc I guess, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostunderrain/pseuds/ghostunderrain
Summary: Ты пригласил меня на танец, но я ответил: «Танцы - опасная вещь». Я думал это будет «одной из таких вещей», но теперь я знаю, что больше никогда не смогу полюбить.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	никогда не полюблю снова

**Author's Note:**

> Эээ хехе привет всем я вообще впервые выкладываю работы на ао3, да и вообще последний раз, когда я что-либо выкладывала был блин три года назад :) Ноо мисс Свифт меня вдохновила на кучу всяких вещей и эта одна из них. Я знаю что написано не прямо класс и может быть я где то пропустила или поставила слишком много запятых. Энивейс вы можете меня об этом оповестить я все исправлю и попытаюсь с каждым днём делать все лучше и лучше !! Рекомендую читать с песней cowboy like me - Taylor swift в наушниках. Воть как то так :)

Зал, в котором обычно проводились наши тренировки, сегодня выглядел по другому. Корт был украшен праздничными мишурами и подобным, свет был приглушен, и основным освещением в помещении были разноцветные гирлянды и фонарики. Музыка, спасибо всему святому, не играла так громко и не долбила по ушам. Я сидел на скамейке, раздумывая о том, стоило ли мне вообще находится тут, если я все равно ничем не занимаюсь. Остался бы дома, отдохнул, может быть, даже подучил что-то; но нет, он должен был пойти и позвать меня с собой. И не то чтобы я был особо против, если бы он конечно не пропал на полчаса. Без него делать тут было нечего, и я уже собирался уходить. Как вдруг кто-то плюхнулся рядом со мной:

—Акааши-чан, чего ты тут один сидишь? — Вопрос был лишь риторическим, вступительным, потому что Бокуто прекрасно знал на него ответ. Тем временем песня сменилась на более спокойную, подходящую для настоящего танца. — Хм, ты умеешь танцевать?

— Не помню чтобы я когда-то ходил на танцы — ответил я, смотря на милые парочки, крутившиеся в танце — и даже не пытайся меня туда затащить. Мне никогда не нравились танцы, слишком много движений и условий - опасная игра. Тем более на нас будут странно смотреть.

— Да ладно-о-о тебе — Бокуто встал со скамейки и, схватив мою руку, пошел на танцпол. — Давай хоть немного повеселимся вне игр. Такой шанс так редко выдаётся! А что до них, мне пофигу если честно. 

Я не стал упираться, поняв, что этого никак не избежать. Бокуто хотел провести нас в середину танцпола, но народу было слишком много и мы не смогли пробиться, так что мы остались немного на «окраине». Тут людей было уже меньше, но и музыка была тише. 

Я посмотрел на него. Не буду врать, он был ужасно симпатичным парнем. В таком официальном костюме он выглядел ещё лучше. Я удивлялся тому, почему у него ещё нет девушки, ведь обычно парни его типа быстро находят себе любовь. Хотя этот же вопрос можно было задать и мне. Ответить я на него, конечно же, не смогу. Честно, я не знаю. Мне всегда больше было интересно кем я буду в жизни, а не с кем, да и сейчас тоже. Мне кажется, любовь как нибудь да найдётся, а вот, материальное составляющее, не очень.

Пока я застревал в облаках началась следующая песня. Такая же медленная и танцевальная. Бокуто посмотрел на людей и что они делают, и решил повторить. Я решил сделать тоже самое. Для начала, надо было понять, куда девать руки. По примеру остальных я положил свою правую руку ему на плечо, он свою на талию, а наши левые сцепились в замок. Я почувствовал тепло его рук и то, как кровь прилила к моим щекам. Хорошо что освещение не позволяет этого полностью увидеть. Это было странно и почему то ужасно лично. Как будто бы мы ни разу до этого не касались друг друга. Сейчас было что то особенное.

Мы отчаянно смотрели на других людей и пытались не только правильно повторять движения, но ещё и не наступить на друг друга и попытаться избавиться от неловкости. Песни все продолжали и продолжали играть, и спустя какое то время мы поняли принцип всего происходящего и перестали смотреть на другие парочки, больше сфокусировавшись на том, чтобы все ещё не наступить друг на друга, а неловкость начала спадать, и в какой то момент мне и правда стало все равно на то, кто и что смотрит.

Не знаю как это произошло, но мы перестали смотреть на все, кроме друг друга. Его золотистые глаза сверкали при свете небольших лампочек, и его обычная ухмылка. Мы почти не разговаривали. Мы понимали друг друга с одного взгляда. Мы смотрели друг на друга кружились в танце. В этот момент я не знал ничего кроме его лица, его глаз, его губ, его волос, его придерживающих меня рук. Я не знал ничего кроме него. Танец, музыка, люди, - все ушло на задний план. Все происходящее кружилось вокруг Бокуто, я не знаю как так получилось, но я впервые так на него посмотрел. От своих собственных мыслей мне захотелось провалиться под землю, исчезнуть, и больше никогда об этом не думать. Но остановиться я уже не мог. Я смотрел на Котару, и каждая мысль о нем мне нравилась все больше и больше.

И в этот вечер я понял одну вещь: я больше никогда не смогу полюбить.

***  
С того момента прошло столько времени. Но я все ещё знаю что больше никогда не полюблю. Мы прошли через расстояния, небольшие ссоры и много чего ещё. Но он всегда оказывался рядом со мной. В конце мы всегда были вместе. 

— Кейджи? — Сонным голосом меня позвал Бокуто, который лежал рядом со мной, зарывшись в одеяло и занявший две трети всей кровати. — Ты чего не спишь? — Он пододвинулся поближе ко мне и положил голову мне на ляжки.

— Ко, время восемь утра. — Его имя такое красивое. Котару. Я готов произносить его вечно. Оно привязано ко мне, я его произношу и оно звучит как одно из чудес света, как Вавилонские Сады. Я посмотрел на него, и начал играть с его волосами. Его утреннее лицо всегда было прекрасно. То как он жмурился при виде света, умиротворенно пытался заснуть снова, устраиваясь поудобнее на мне, и приобгимал мою руку или одеяло. — Ты кстати опять спихнул меня на край кровати. — Он повернул своё лицо ко мне и сделал грустную гримасу.

— Ну прости-и-и — протянул Бокуто и поднял свою голову, пододвинувшись ко мне ещё ближе. — Ты же знаешь что я не специально!

— Хе, конечно знаю — я улыбнулся и чмокнул его в губы. — Так, давай вставать.

— Ну не-е-е-ет — Котару обхватил меня руками и завалил в кровать. Я знал, что сопротивляться бесполезно, поэтому дал ему повалить меня на кровать. Он накрыл меня одеялом и обнял, положив голову на мою плечо. — Мы будем спать вечность.

Я лишь хихикнул и обнял его в ответ, смотря на то, как он закрывает глаза опять погружается в сон. В скором времени под сопение Котару я тоже задремал.


End file.
